Love Me And Die
by Hibari-Sayaku Shiina
Summary: Ne, apa itu CINTA? Mengapa di dunia ini harus ada yang namanya CINTA? Kenapa semua orang merasa bahagia karena CINTA? tidak taukah mereka aku menderita karena CINTA? Suck in Summary. WARN : FEMNARU. SASUfemNARU
1. Prologue

LOVE ME AND DIE

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Cover is not mine

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?)

Rate : T

Warn : gender bender, femNaru

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_._

_._

_._

Ne, menurutmu cinta itu apa? Cinta itu seperti apa? Apakah segitu berharganya cinta itu sampai-sampai ada orang yang begitu tergila-gila akan orang yang di cintainya? Atau mungkin sampai ada orang yang rela melakukan apa saja demi cinta, bahkan ada orang yang frustasi sampai bunuh diri hanya karna cinta?

Cinta. Satu kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf, yaitu C, I, N, T, dan A. Cinta selalu di lambangkan dengan gambar yang menurut orang gambar hati berwarna merah atau pink. Cinta itu katanya tinggi, tidak ada perasaan yang mampu menyaingi itu sederhana, cukup dengan merasakan dan merealisasikan dalam kehidupan. Cinta memang sederhana, namun di dalamnya begitu pelik syarat akan berbagai macam perasaan dan masalah.

Ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa beda profesi beda pula definisi. Seperti menurut polisi, cinta itu ibarat seorang penjahat kelas kakap, begitu di inginkan namun sulit untuk di tangkap. Cinta menurut dokter di ibaratkan virus HIV, kau tak tau sejak kapan virus itu ada dalam tubuhmu sampai kau merasakan gejalanya hingga akhirnya tubuhmu habis tergerogoti olehnya tanpa ada obat yang mampu menyembuhkannya. Jika kau bertanya pada seorang hakim, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa cinta itu merupakan tersangka korupsi, meski terbukti bersalah tapi sulit tuk di adili. Terus kata tentara cinta itu seperti bangsa dan negara, harus di pertahankan dengan seluruh tumpah darah penghabisan agar tidak jatuh ketangan orang. Seperti kata seorang pemancing, cinta itu bagaikan memancing ikan di laut lepas, harus mencari tempat yang tepat, umpan bagus, cuaca serta ombak yang baik, harus rela menunggu, dan juga perjuangan yang tidak mudah untuk mendapatkannya. Ada pula koki yang mengatakan cinta itu bagaikan sebuah masakan, penuh dengan berbagai macam bumbu untuk membuat rasanya begitu istimewa.

Pernah dengar kata bahwa cinta itu bagaikan lemon tea? Katanya lemon tea itu mengibaratkan berbagai macam rasa dalam cinta. Manis, pahit, getir, kecut, dan rasa lainnya yang terdapat dalam cinta. Heran memang kenapa cinta harus di ibaratkan seperti lemon tea, padahal dalam lemon tea hanya ada rasa asam dan manis saja.

Tapi begitulah cinta, hanya satu kata itu saja sudah begitu banyak pengertiannya. Mulai dari yang logis sampai yang . Setiap orang mempunyai opini tersendiri mengenai cinta itu sendiri. Yah, meski apapun pendapat kalian tentang cinta, sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah mengubah persepsi ku tentang cinta. Karna bagiku cinta adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_KUTUKAN_

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author :<strong>

**Shi tau apa yang ada dipikiran kalian, kalau Shi itu gak bertanggung jawab sama cerita Shi yang satunya lagi. Udah lama gak nyumbang cerita, sekalinya nyumbang bukannya update malah publish yang baru.**

**Hah, gomen na minna. Bukannya Shi menelantarkan cerita **_**The Fate That Belong To Us**_**, tenang aja gak Shi telantarkan kok. Shi lagi dalam proses perombakan cerita. Chappie yang ketiga itu udah di ubah sebanyak 4 kali. Awal nulisnya sih biasa gak ada kendala, Tapi pas baru seperempat jalan malah bermunculan ide-ide lain, jadi yang versi awalnya Shi ubah jadi chappie 5. Waktu buat chappie 3 dan 4 tuh barengan, dan untungnya lagi banyak ide jadi lancar-lancar aja. Tapi eh tapi, lagi-lagi ide lain masuk. Idenya tuh gimana kalo yang jadi chappie 3 nya itu yang ke 4, jadinya kan nanti ini gini, itu gitu, bla bla bla dan bla bla bla. Dan begitulah selanjutnya, yang tadinya chappie 4 jadi bertransformasi jadi chappie 3 dan ceritanya tuh konyol banget padahal udah nyampe 1500 words. Dan baru-baru ini Shi galau karna ceritanya absurb banget, jadilah Shi buat ide ceritanya tuh dari ide awal n chappie 4 deh.**

**Shi juga selama 3-4 bulan sibuk belajar buat masuk PTN, n Alhamdulillah Shi ke terima di PTN yang Shi mau. Dan setelahnya Shi sibuk dengan kuliah Shi, dimana setiap dosen pasti ngasih tugas banyak, jadi Shi focus dulu ke kuliah.  
><strong>

**Oh iya, ini sebenarnya cerita Shi yang pertama di fandom Naruto, tapi entah karna hal apa malah yang satunya lagi yang di jadiin cerita perdana di ffn.**

**Hm, Shi harap kalian suka dengan cerita Shi yang satu ini. Dan jika berkenan, RIBIU ONEGAISHIMASU **_**#PLAK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


	2. About Me and Him

Hohoho, Shi balik lagi nih. Gak nyangka cuman prolog aja udah dapet respon yang baik. Huhu, jadi gak pengen ngecewain kalian deh. Dan mudah-mudahan chappie ini bener-bener gak buat kalian kecewa.

Oke, enough talking. Sekarang waktunya masuk cerita.

.

.

**HAPPY READING AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^.^**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE ME AND DIE<strong>

**Presented by Hibari-Sayaku Shiina**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?)**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 : <em>_About Me And Him  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

Hai minna~.

Apa kalian siap mendengar ceritaku?

Cerita tentang diriku dan semua tentang ku?

Hm, jadi aku harus mulai bercerita dari mana ya?

.

.

Ah iya, benar juga. Kenapa gak cerita tentang hari ini saja ya.

Hm baiklah, kalau begitu apa kalian tau? Hari ini moodku sedang sangat bagus loh~. Hm, kenapa? Tentu saja karena hari ini merupakan hari yang istimewa bagiku. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, hari kelahiranku tujuh belas tahun silam. Uh, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat kejutan apa saja yang akan di berikan oleh orang-orang terdekatku, terlebih lagi kejutan yang akan di berikan oleh _dia._

_Dia?_

Yup, _dia._ Seseorang yang paling dicari dan di inginkan di muka bumi ini, seorang kriminal tingkat tinggi.

Hm? Apa hubungannya seorang kriminal dengan diriku?

Tentu saja ada, karena akulah _dia_ menjadi seorang kriminal. _Dia_ melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang telah melibatkanku. _Dia_ dengan brengseknya menyandera, menyekap, menahan, dan memenjarakanku ―terserah deh nyebutnya apa, intinya itu aja― di dalam penjara cinta miliknya. Lebay? Biarin, memang itulah kenyataannya. Hei laki-laki mana coba yang bisa dengan brengseknya memperlakukanku seperti itu dan membuatku bertekuk lutut dihadapan cintanya.

Eeuuuwwh. Mendengar kata _'cinta'_ saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Bagiku _'cinta' _itu mengerikkan, memuakkan, menjijikkan, yah pokoknya tidak ada kata indah yang bisa melukiskan kata _'cinta'_ bagiku. Hell, bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam otakku untuk terjerumus dalam hal―yang menurutku kramat dan angker― yang disebut _'cinta'_ itu. Daripada masuk kesana, lebih baik jadi Jodi―jomblo abadi―. Biarlah jadi perawan tua juga gak pa-pa yang penting aku gak berhubungan dengan hal yang bernama _'cinta'._

Yeah, itulah prinsipku―dulu― sebelum pada akhirnya Kami-sama mempertemukanku dengan orang _itu_. Orang terbrengsek yang pernah ku temui selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup di dunia ini. Orang yang dengan mudahnya menjungkir balikkan kehidupanku selama ini. Bahkan motto hidupku _"No Love In My Live",_ kini hilang tanpa berbekas dan sukses berganti menjadi _"Our Love, Our Heart, Is Our Live"._

Konyol memang, jika mengingat bahwa aku yang dulu bisa disebut dengan seseorang yang phobia '_cinta'_, kini justru berbalik menjadi salah satu dari sekian juta orang yang memuja '_cinta'_ hanya karna bertemu orang sebrengsek _dia_. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, selama si _brengsek_ itu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah _dia_ lakukan kepadaku, menjadi salah satu pemuja '_cinta'_pun aku rela.

Nah, sekarang kalian taukan alasan kenapa aku menyebutnya seorang kriminal? Yup, karena _dia_ telah berani mencintaiku dan membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya, hal yang merupakan tabu bagiku.

Hm? Kalian juga ingin tau dengan maksud _dia_ orang yang paling diinginkan dan dicari di muka bumi?

Haha, itu pertanyaan gampang. Jawabannya adalah karena _dia_ memang paling diinginkan dan dicari di dunia ini. Hell, bagaimana tidak diinginkan coba. Kalian bayangkan saja, paras yang begitu sempurna bagaikan pahatan patung dewa-dewa Yunani kuno, merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha tersukses nomor satu di Jepang, serta memiliki IQ yang mampu menyaingi sang pencipta mona lisa.

Berlebihan?

Tidak tidak, jika kalian bertemu dengan_nya_ kalian juga pasti akan setuju dengan kata-kataku tadi. Dan karena hal inilah banyak wanita muda-tua bahkan laki-laki―yang belok tentunya― menginginkan_nya_ tidak hanya sekedar mengenal tetapi juga sebagai pasangan hidup mereka. Dan untuk laki-laki―yang lurus― mereka sangat menginginkan untuk berada diposisi yang sekarang dimiliki oleh_nya_. Ah, dan satu hal lagi yang membuat para pemuja_nya_ semakin menggila adalah sikap dingin_nya _kepada semua orang. Dan karena sikap dingin_nya _inilah sukses membuat_nya _di dubbing sebagai 'ice prince'.

Pfft, ice prince?

Hahaha, jangan buat aku tertawa lebih dari ini. Ice prince itu artinya pangeran es kan? Untuk masalah esnya sih aku masih bisa menerima dan setuju, karena pada dasarnya _dia_ memang seperti es, mungkin lebih tepatnya tumpukan balok es atau bongkahan gunung es yang berjalan. Tapi pangeran? Hahaha, jangan bercanda _dia_ sama sekali tidak seperti pengeran-pangeran diluar sana. Oke, jika dari tampang dan kekuasaan memang bisa jadi seperti pangeran. Tapi, mana ada pangeran yang menyebalkan seperti _dia_, mana ada pangeran yang ketus dan berkata pedas seperti _dia_, pangerankan harusnya memiliki charm yang tak tertandingi, terlebih lagi mana ada pangeran yang memiliki model rambut bak salah satu unggas yang sering dijadikan bahan masakan itu. Dan aku sangsi pasti _dia_ tidak pernah memakannya, karena takut disebut kanibal, hahaha.

Oh ya, selain mendapat julukan ice prince, _dia_ juga mendapat banyak julukan dari para pemujanya itu. Saking banyaknya, aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengingatnya. Tapi yah meski orang lain menjuluki_nya_ macam-macam, tetap tidak akan mengubah pendapatku terhadap_nya. _Karna bagiku _dia_ adalah orang paling terbrengsek yang pernah ku temui. Bagiku _dia_ adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan. Bagiku _dia_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rambut bagai unggas yang ku kenal. Bagiku _dia_ adalah orang yang istimewa di hidupku, orang yang paling special di hatiku. _Dia_ adalah pacarku, kekasihku, soulmateku, belahan jiwaku, yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak. Karena bagiku _dia_ adalah _Uchiha Sasuke_-ku.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Ya, itu adalah nama orang yang sedari tadi aku bicarakan, orang yang selalu aku sebut brengsek itu. Oh iya, bicara tentang nama nih, aku baru inget kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dari awal. Aduh, dimana ya sopan santunku, bukannya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu kalian malah langsung ku ajak cerita aja, teehee. Men gomen go~. :P

Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, gadis yang berulang tahun hari ini. Putri dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Memiliki seorang kakak bernama Namikaze Kurama. Rameners(?) sejati. Merupakan kekasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan duduk di bangku kelas XI di sekolah khusus putri **Auroran High School**.

Apalagi ya?

Ah iya, hobiku bermain musik, bernyanyi dan juga menciptakan lagu. Selain itu, aku juga suka membantu kaa-san memasak. Untuk penampilanku, aku memiliki rambut pirang, beririskan batu shappire laksana langit cerah musim panas, berbalutkan kulit putih bak snow white, di tambah tiga guratan di masing-masing pipi chubbyku. Sifatku periang. Menyukai warna-warna cerah, seperti kuning, orange, biru. Hm, sepertinya segitu deh hal yang mengenai diriku, aku gak tau lagi apa yang harus ku deskripsikan tentang diriku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~3rd Person P.O.V~**

**.**

**.**

"Akhem," sebuah suara sukses mengintrupsi kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan gadis pirang kita ini. Saat Naruto hendak berbalik melihat sang pengintrupsi, sepasang tangan sukses memerangkapnya.

"Hm," gumam si pelaku tepat di telinganya. "Jadi," mulainya sambil sebelah tangannya mengambil buku yang menjadi pusat kegiatan Naruto. "Aku itu orang paling brengsek, menyebalkan, berambut seperti unggas, tapi tak dapat di hindari bahwa ketampananku bagaikan patung dewa-dewa Yunani, istimewa dan special. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau begitu possessive dengan mengklaim bahwa aku, Uchiha Sasuke adalah milikmu." Orang yang kini kita ketahui sebagai Uchiha Sasuke pun mulai menyimpulkan tulisan yang ada pada buku di genggamannya itu.

BLUSH

"T-Temee. A-apa yang k-kau lakukan d-di sini?" tanya Naruto yang masih shock serta mencoba untuk mengendalikan rona merah karena ketahuan tengah mengata-ngatai sang kekasih, dan pada akhirnya berujung dengan memujinya dan mengklaim atas dirinya. Satu hal yang mesti kalian tau, bahwa gadis berambut pirang ini memiliki sifat tsundere, terlebih pada kekasihnya ini. Lain di mulut, lain pula di hati. Kata-kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir plumnya itu selalu berbeda dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Untung saja, kawan raven kita yang satu ini termasuk orang yang mampu mengartikan bahasa tsun-tsun(?), jadi tidak ada masalah dalam hal komunikasi di antara mereka. Bukankah cinta itu harus saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain? Sepertinya pasangan yang satu ini menerapkan prinsip cinta yang satu itu.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Hm, memangnya tidak boleh ya kalau aku masuk ke kamar kekasih―ah ralat, maksudku ke kamar seorang gadis yang akan menjadi istriku kelak." Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang jelas kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"T-Tapi kan, kau bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tidak asal nyelonong masuk ke kamar orang tanpa izin. Bagaimana jika aku baru selesai mandi dan sedang ganti baju, hah?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dan mengetuk pintu lebih dari lima belas menit, hanya saja sang pemilik kamar sama sekali tidak merespon. Jadi, aku langsung masuk saja, toh pintunya juga tidak di kunci. Dan coba kau tebak apa yang kutemukan," seringai jahil tercetak di bibir Sasuke saat dia menunjukkan buku yang di pegangnya sedari tadi. "di bandingkan memergoki sang calon istri sedang berganti baju―yang merupakan suatu kekecewaan―, aku justru menemukan calon istriku tengah menjelek-jelekkan ku di dalam buku diary nya. Uh, tapi aku sangat tersanjung saat dia memujiku apalagi saat dia mengklaimku. Coba saja kalau dia bisa jujur kepadaku dengan langsung mengatakannya, ah pasti aku akan―"

"T-Teme, k-kembalikan buku itu padaku." Potong Naruto cepat, tau akan apa yang di pikirkan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Kembalikan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang di respon dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika ku bilang…" dengan sengaja dan di iringi seringai di bibirnya, sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang tengah di pasang sang terkasih. Dan hanya kalimat _'lucu'_lah yang terlintas di benak Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ini ekspresi yang tengah di pasang oleh Naruto adalah ekspresi yang benar-benar menggemaskan seperti kucing yang tengah meminta belas kasih sang majikan untuk di beri makan, dengan wajah yang tertadah, mata bulat berbinar yang syarat akan harap itu, dan jika kalian memiliki tingkat imajinasi yang tinggi, kalian pasti akan melihat efek bling-bling yang timbul di sekitar wajahnya. Ah, ingin rasanya Sasuke terus melihat wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya ini, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Karna sekarang adalah waktunya―"…Tidak."

―pembalasan untuk Naruto karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama, serta karena telah berani memotong ucapannya tadi.

Seketika wajah penuh harap Naruto tergantikan oleh wajah seperti seekor kucing yang di tendang oleh majikannya sendiri, berharap sang Uchiha bungsu itu mau berempati kepadanya dan mengembalikan buku diarynya. Tapi, harapan benar-benar tinggal harapan, karena pada dasarnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih belum puas dengan acara balas dendamnya. Bukannya meluluh, justru pemuda di hadapannya ini makin menjadi

"Jika kau ingin bukumu ini ku kembalikan, maka memohonlah dan katakan _'Danna-sama, bisakah kau kembalikan buku ku. Onegai yo.'_ Ah dan juga jangan lupakan ini," serunya dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk bibirnya tak lupa seringai yang selalu abadi terukir dan juga mata kiri yang sengaja di kedipkan.

Reaksi Naruto?

Ah, dia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan horror. Mungkin jika para fansnya Sasuke melihat hal tersebut, mereka akan berteriak histeris dan akan langsung pingsan di tempat dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan setelah memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto, karena Naruto tau di balik semua itu akan ada sesuatu yang lebih mengerikkan.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sabar, atau mungkin jadi lebih terlihat tidak sabaran.

_'uh, sial, sial, sial.' _rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Danna-samabisakahkaukembalikanbukuku. Onegaiyo." Cicit Naruto pelan dan juga cepat.

"Oi, apa yang kau ucapkan, dobe. Aku tidak mendengarmu." Entah sengaja atau memang Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, dia pun menyuruh gadis yang sedang di bully nya itu untuk mengulangi apa yang di ucapkan.

_'Ck, si teme ini ganteng-ganteng tapi budeg.' _

"U-uh, a-aku bilang d-dd-da-dan…," *glup* _oh, ayolah Naruto kau pasti bisa._ "d-dd-da-da…. Gyyyaa, MATI SAJA KAU TEEEMMMMEEEEEEEEE." Seru Naruto sambil mencoba mengambil buku dari tangan Sasuke. Namun naas, karena perbedaan tinggi badan, akhirnya usaha yang dilakukan Naruto pun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Ck, ck, ck. Kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa diatur ya dobe. Bukankah yang barusan kau katakan itu bukanlah yang tadi ku ucapkan, hm~. Ah, atau mungkin kau lebih suka jika aku yang menyimpan buku ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya angkuh miliknya.

"Temmmee, cepat kau berikan buku ku itu."

"Kau tau perjanjiannya, dobe-koi."

"Perjanjian? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuat perjanjian itu sama sekali, kaunya saja yang seenaknya memutuskan."

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyimpan buku ini." Dan dengan itupun Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

GREP

Sebelum ia mencapai daun pintu, sebuah tangan menarik ujung jas yang ia kenakan. Tanpa menolehpun ia tau siapa orang yang tengah menarik ujung jasnya itu, karena hanya mereka berdualah yang sekarang berada di ruangan tersebut. Melalui ekor matanya, dia bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. Hah, menghela nafas akhirnya ia pun memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap gadis yang sedang tertunduk di depannya.

"Ap–" seketika ucapannya terhenti saat Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya.

"U-um, d-dd-danna-s-ssama b-bbisakah k-kau k-kk-kemb-balikan b-bukuku? O-oo-onegai y-yo." Ucap Naruto terbata.

DEG

Desir aneh mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya, saat melihat ekspresi lain dari sang kekasih. Wajah penuh rona merah, mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca, serta tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar. Ah, jika saja ini ff rate-M, maka dia tidak akan sungkan untuk menerkam makhluk manis di hadapannya ini. Tapi, meski tidak berujung rate-M, bukankah ada hal yang menarik setelah ini? Misalnya saja―

CUP~

―sebuah kecupan yang tengah dilayangkan kepadanya oleh gadis yang menempati posisi kedua di hidupnya ―posisi pertama adalah kaa-sannya.

Hm, tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika puas begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kecupan singkat nan manis di bibirnya. Uchiha jauh dari yang namanya kata puas. Jadi, sebelum Naruto mengakhiri kecupannya itu, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pinggang serta belakang leher Naruto. Membuat tidak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka serta memperdalam ciuman mereka. Berawal dari sebuah kecupan innocent, kini berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan, hisapan, jilatan, pertarungan lidah hingga sebuah invasi yang berhasil di menangkan oleh sang Uchiha atas mulut Naruto.

Setelah sekian lama berciuman, akhirnya mereka menyudahi kegiatan tersebut―tidak, lebih tepatnya Naruto lah yang memaksa kegiatan itu berakhir lebih cepat, dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke sehingga sukses melepaskan tubuh mereka. Setelah berhasil lepas dari tubuh Sasuke, ia pun langsung terduduk ―disebabkan side effect ciuman― dengan kepala yang kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini benar-benar memerah―yang mana percuma saja karena kedua telinganya juga terlihat memerah― serta nafas yang terengah.

Melihat hal itu, tak ayal membuat sebuah senyum kecil terukir menggantikan seringai yang selalu terpatri di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Ia pun segera membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Naruto. Mengecup singkat keningnya, kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang kini mulai mengelus lembut kepala sang blondie.

"Gomen, aku terlalu berlebihan menggodamu. Salahkan dirimu yang begitu manis sehingga membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk menggodamu terus menerus." Ucapnya lembut.

"Nah, sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap. Jangan sampai membuat yang lain menunggu, bukankah ini hari istimewamu, hm~." Sebuah perintah halus yang disertai gerakan mengacak rambut sang terkasihpun menjadi kegiatan terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum beranjak pergi, tentu saja setelah menyerahkan buku diary kepada pemiliknya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya, hanya terdiam tak bergeming sedikitpun sampai suara debaman pintu terdengar. Dan pada akhirnya hal tersebut membuatnya tersadar dari dunia yang entah apa namanya. Setelah semua kesadarannya terkumpul, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah―

"DASAR TEME-PANTAT-AYAM-SIALAN, BRENGSEK, MENYEBALKAN, MESUM~. AWAS KAU, LIHAT SAJA NANTI AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU TERPANGGANG DIATAS PERAPIAN DAN MENJADI BAHAN UTAMA BBQ~."

―berteriak mengeluarkan semua makian serta sumpah serapah terhadap pemuda yang telah mengerjainya tadi. Sedangkan orang yang disumpahinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tangga, tak lupa seulas senyum terpajag diwajah tampannya. _Ah, kekasih hatinya ini benar-benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat di goda._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pojok Author:**

**Hoho, 2,5k words lebih. Gak nyangka bakal nyampe angka segitu. Well, sebenarnya masih panjang sih, tapi Shi pikir mending di dua bagiankan aja chappie 1 ini, biar gimana gitu. Dan lagi-lagi ceritanya berbeda dari versi awal yang Shi tulis dua tahun lalu. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, itu bukti jika imajinasi Shi makin luas. Dan karena imajinasi Shi yang makin liar, jadi Shi gak bisa berdiam diri dan akhirnya gak jadi tidur dan lebih memilih buat nulis chappie ini, gara-gara otak Shi gak bisa berhenti mikirin skenario lanjutannya.**

**Special thanks buat : **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii**, **Kei Deiken, Ath_ve_win** , **Aiko Michishige, **Pena Bulu, **Natsume Rokunami, Kim Seo Ji, Onixynight, dan yukiko senju, yang udah mau ngereview, fav, follow, atau bahkan masukin Shi jadi author fav kalian.************

************Ah, buat Ath_ve_win , makasih udah ngingetin Shi. Shi kurang teliti waktu ngeditnya sehingga ada beberapa kata yang ilang. Ah, dan juga maaf mengganti tanda titik dengan garis bawah, well karena kalo Shi pake titik pen name mu hanya akan tertulis .win aja, so mohon maklumi.  
><strong>**********

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan, yeah itulah cerita yang mengawali kisah yang Shi buat ini. So, tell me what do you thinks about this chapter. Dan maaf jika mengecewakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^.~**


End file.
